Happily Ever After
by WatchFang
Summary: Sansa menyukai kisah-kisah yang dituturkan dalam buku dongengnya. Tentang pangeran tampan nan gagah dan ksatria-ksatria pemberani. Maka, Pangeran Joffrey seakan menjawab segala mimpi Sansa. /Untuk Event Hari Buku-nya Ambudaff


Sansa menyukai buku-buku dengan sampul kulit itu. Bukan. Bukan buku politik seperti yang kerap kali Robb, kakaknya, baca itu. Bukan pula buku _Berbagai Macam Klan-Klan Besar di Tujuh Kerajaan_ milik ayahnya. Tapi, Sansa menyukai buku-buku dongengnya. Tentang kisah Pangeran Aemon dengan ratunya. Tentang kisah ksatria-ksatria muda nan gagah dan tampan.

Semenjak kunjungan Raja dan Ratu ke Winterfell, bersamaan dengan putra dan putri mereka, Sansa semakin teringat dengan kisah-kisah di buku. Raja Robert mengumumkan pertunangan Sansa dengan putra pertamanya, Pangeran Joffrey. Pangeran dengan tubuh tinggi nan tegap dengan rambut pirang emasnya yang berkilau. Untuk sedetik di pertemuan pertama mereka, Sansa yakin dirinya telah jatuh cinta. Pangeran Joffrey sesuai dengan imajinasinya akan pangeran impiannya.

.

.

.

_a Fanfic for Book Day Giveaway_

**Happily Ever After **

A Song of Ice and Fire Series belongs to George R.R. Martin

I do not own this universe and take a profit from making this fiction

_Based on the first book : A Game of Thrones_

_._

_._

_**Warning:**__ contain a little spoiler if you haven't read GoT yet_

_.,_

_._

Eddard Stark, ayah Sansa diangkat langsung oleh Raja Robert menjadi Tangan Kanan Raja. Dari sinilah, semuanya berawal. Sebagai Tangan Kanan Raja, ayahnya diharuskan pindah ke King's Landing, kota dimana pusat kerajaan berada. Tak cukup dengan kabar pertunangannya dengan Pangeran Joffrey, Sansa juga diajak turut serta oleh ayahnya menuju ibukota kerajaan. Perasaannya semakin membuncah. Di King's Landing, Sansa dapat bertemu dengan Lord dan Lady dari Klan-Klan ternama. Oh, dan juga dirinya semakin dekat dengan pangerannya. Maka, malam menjelang keberangkatannya, Sansa tak dapat memejamkan mata sedetikpun. Mengabsen satu per satu barang pribadinya dalam pikirannya. Gaun sutra, satin, beledu dan wol sudah dimasukkan pelayannya ke pedati-pedati. Pun dengan sepatu dan sandal. Malam itu, Sansa tidur dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

.

.

Sansa memang tak menyukai adiknya. Arya Stark bukanlah seorang lady. Bahkan Arya tak memiiki rambut merah dari ibu. Arya terlalu badung untuk anak perempuan. Selama mereka berjauhan, Sansa dapat menahan diri. Selama Arya tak berbuat onar atau merusak sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sansa, dia dapat mengacuhkannya.

Tapi, tidak dengan hari di perjalanan mereka menuju King's Landing. Insiden dimana Pangeran Joffrey berdarah-darah dengan luka pedang dan gigitan hewan.

"_Kalau begitu, pergilah, dan jangan sentuh aku." _

Satu kalimat dari Pangeran Joffrey beserta tatapan muaknya kepada Sansa di hari insiden itu terjadi. Demi para dewa, Sansa harus menahan air mata, membayangkan bahwa Pangeran Joffrey akan membencinya. Ini semua salah Arya dan temannya si anak tukang daging tersebut. Bukan Sansa. Dan bukan pula _direwolf_ miliknya.

Maka, pilihan Sansa untuk tetap membuat Pangeran Joffrey terkesan padanya adalah dengan menutup mata akan segala insiden itu.

.

.

Turnamen Perang yang diselenggarakan Raja Robert untuk penobatan atas pengangkatan ayahnya sebagai Tangan Kanan Raja memang meriah. Semua ksatria dan _lord_ dari penjuru kerajaan turut serta memeriahkannya. Sansa harus membujuk ayahnya agar diperkenankan menyaksikannya. Didampingi oleh Septa Mordane serta pelayannya, Jeyne Poole, Sansa mendapatkan tempat duduk yang dijanjikan oleh ayahnya: di antara para _lady_ dan _lord_.

Turnamennya seperti yang digambarkan di buku-buku yang Sansa pernah baca. Ksatria-ksatria nan gagah mengalahkan lawannya dengan berani. Jeritan, darah dan kematian.

Maka, seusai turnamen yang meriah itu, Sansa diajak makan malam bersama dengan anggota kerajaan lainnya. Pangeran Joffrey duduk di sampingnya sepanjang malam. Menghujani Sansa dengan pujian, tersenyum dengan memesona.

Rasanya, Sansa masih tak percaya.

.

.

"Kalian harus kembali ke Winterfell," kata ayah pada malam dimana Sansa sedang bertengkar dengan Arya. "Besok, aku akan mencarikan kapal untuk kalian."

"Tidak!" seru Sansa, berbarengan dengan Arya. Bagaimana mungkin Sansa harus kembali ke Winterfell? Kastilnya yang suram, kelabu dan dingin. Meninggalkan mimpi-mimpi Sansa di sini. "Tidak, Ayah. Kumohon. Aku mencintai Pangeran Joffrey. Dan kami sudah bertunangan."

Mulut ayah mengatup menyerupai garis lurus. Ekspresinya muram. Namun Sansa tak peduli. Dia ingin menetap di sini.

"King's Landing tidaklah aman sekarang. Jory dan pengawalku tewas dibantai kakak sang Ratu dengan jarak tiga meter saja di dekatku. Usahakan agar tak banyak yang tahu mengenai ini. Kau dan adikmu akan tetap pulang ke Winterfell—"

"Tapi, Ayah," sela Sansa, "bagaimana dengan pertunangannya? Aku janji aku akan menjadi _lady_ yang manis. Pulangkan saja Arya, aku tak peduli."

Namun, Sansa tahu, dirinya tak dapat mengubah keputusan ayahnya. Karenanya, diam-diam dia menemui Ratu Cersei untuk mencurahkan kegundahannya tentang perpisahannya dengan Pangeran Joffrey nanti.

.

.

Dentang lonceng yang bersahutan dari menara satu ke menara lain di sepenjuru kota.

_Sang raja telah mangkat._

Sansa tak mengerti. Mengapa sepulang dari menemui Ratu, dirinya diantarkan ke kamar di puncak Menara Benteng Maegor alih-alih kembali ke tempat tidurnya di Menara Tangan Kanan Raja. Ditambah dengan isakan Jayne Poole—putri pengurus kepala rumah tangga Witerfell—yang terus menerus bertambah. _Mereka telah membunuh semuanya._ _Prajurit Lannister membantai mereka. _Jayne terus-menerus mengatakannya.

Sansa gemetar. Bagaimana Ayahnya?

.

.

"Oh, Sansa yang manis. Ayahmu telah berkhianat," Ratu Cersei berkata padanya pada siding pertama setelah kematian Raja Robert. Di sampingnya, menjulang Pangeran Joffrey yang kini dinobatkan menjadi raja. Menduduki takhta besi mendiang ayahnya.

Sansa tahu. Seyakin dirinya jatuh cinta dengan Pangeran Joffrey, ayahnya tak mungkin berkhianat. Ayahnya memiiki kehormatan yang jauh lebih tinggi. Namun, di tengah pendukung Ratu Cersei beserta dewan majelisnya, Sansa hanya dapat tersenyum menahan diri. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Yang Mulia? Untuk membuat pengampunan untuk ayah saya, Lord Eddard?"

Ratu Cersei tersenyum kepadanya.

.

.

Dentang lonceng di Menara Kuil Agung terus berbunyi.

DI tempat inilah, mereka akan mengadii ayahnya. Sansa sudah membujuk sang ratu agar memaafkan kesalahan ayahnya. Dan sebagai gantinya, Sansa harus menulis sejumlah surat untuk kakaknya di Winterfell; Catelyn Stark, ibu Sansa; Lady Lissa Arryn dan sejumlah nama kerabatnya. Sansa juga sudah memohon kepada Raja Joffrey, pangeran hatinya. Dengan satu syarat. Ayahnya harus mengakui segala kesalahannya di depan masyarakat.

Arya hilang, tak tahu kemana. Sejumlah pengawal telah mencarinya, namun tak kunjung menemukannya. Maka Sansa harus berjuang sendirian agar dapat bertahan demi ayahnya.

Lonceng berhenti berdentang. Dan ayah mengangkat kepalanya. "Saya Eddard Stark, Lord Winterfell, Tangan Kanan Raja, dan saya datang ke hadapan Anda untuk mengakui pengkhiatan saya di hadapan para dewa dan manusia." Setetes air mata jatuh bercampur dengan peluh dari dahi ayahnya.

Kerumuman orang meraung dan mulai melempar batu kepada ayahnya. Sansa memekik. Menutupi wajahnya. Tak kuasa melihat ayahnya begitu tersiksa.

Sansa menoleh ke arah Raja Joffrey, yang menjulang dengan agung. Berharap agar pangerannya mengabulkan permohonannya. Seakan merasakan pandangan Sansa, Raja Joffrey bangkit dari mimbarnya. "Ibuku meminta agar Lord Eddard diizinkan untuk bergabung dengan Garda Malam." Raja Joffrey menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. Sansa merasa lega bahwa doanya kepada para dewa dikabulkan, "dan Lady Sansa memohon pengampunan untuk ayahnya." Dia kembali menoleh ke arah kerumuman. "Namun, mereka hanyalah perempuan yang lemah. Selama aku menjadi raja kalian, pengkhianatan takkan terampuni. Ser Ilyn, bawakan kepalanya kepadaku."

"Tidak!" Sansa menjerit keras tatkala Ser Illyn menghunus pedang ke arah ayahnya. Disertai dengan bunyi debam dan darah yang memancar.

Dunia Sansa gelap.

.

.

Darah.

Sansa berkali-kali jatuh pingsan.

Rasanya menyakitkan. Sansa percaya sepenuh hati kepada pangeran hatinya. Namun, pangerannya justru memenggal kepala ayahnya tepat di depan matanya.

Benarkah semua ini?

Seolah tak cukup, kini Raja Joffrey nampak berbeda di mata Sansa, Dia bukan lagi pengerannya. Dan dia menyadari dengan menggigil bahwa kini statusnya sebagai tawanan perang. Bukan lagi tunangan sang raja.

.

.

"Ini kepala ayahmu," kata Raja Joffrey, sembari memerintah Sandor Clegane membalik kepalanya ke hadapan Sansa. Joffrey memaksa Sansa untuk menaiki menara tempat dimana banyak kepala-kepala disula. "Kau mau lihat yang lainnya?"

Sansa tersenyum. "Jika Yang Mulia berkenan."

Maka, Joffrey menunjukinya kepala Septa Mordane. Sansa menatapnya lurus. "Mengapa kau membunuh _Septa_? Dia pelayan dewa."

Joffrey tersenyum. "Karena dia pengkhianat. Dan itu pula yang akan kulakukan terhadap kakakmu, Robb." Sepasang matanya berkilat. "Aku akan menghadiahkan kepada Lady Sansa kepala kakakmu."

Adakah yang lebih menyakitinya dari geliat kemarahan yang mulai membara di dada Sansa?

Saat itulah, Sansa menyadari. Bahwa kisah-kisah di buku dongeng miliknya hanyalah sebuah dongeng. Kisah Pangeran Aemon nan gagah yang mencintai ratunya, berbanding terbalik dengan Joffrey yang memerintah pengawalnya untuk memukul Sansa. Kisah ksatria tampan. _Pahlawan itu tidak ada,_ batin Sansa mencelos.

"Kehidupan bukanlah lagu atau dongeng yang ada di bukumu, anak yang manis," kata Lord Baelish suatu masa, "kelak kau akan menyadarinya dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan."

Oh. Sansa sudah merasakannya kini.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Entah mengapa, menyelami karakter Sansa membuatku ikut tersayat. Meski banyak yang ga suka dia, aku suka dia dengan caranya sendiri. Yeah, kebiasaan. Alih-alih menulis review usai menuntaskan membaca GoT, malah kepikiran fanfik ini XD


End file.
